Tras sellar la última carta
by Anime lover but not an Otaku
Summary: El final que me hubiese gustado de Cardcaptor Sakura. Guión exacto de la película al comienzo y final alternativo.


**Cardcaptor Sakura no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Yo sólo cuento historias que mantuvieron en secreto…**

**Sakura POV:**

Por fin toda la pesadilla estaba por terminar. Vacío se entregó a mí para que pudiera sellarla, con lo que todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡carta Clow! –Grité la primera parte del conjuro que pondría fin a esto. Vacío estaba aun flotando en el aire, por lo que supe que antes de sellarla debía transformarla en una carta Sakura. Pronuncié el hechizo restante, pero algo salió mal.

En el momento que terminé de transformar a Vacío a una carta Clow, en lugar de aparecer como carta, su figura salió disparada hacia alguien al que no había notado, que estaba parado en la escalera, separado por un gran agujero que había provocado Vacío en ésta, y lo rodeó en una esfera de un negro transparente.

Entonces te vi, eras tú la persona a la que el aura negra rodeaba. Me acerqué hasta el borde del agujero que había en el piso, y grité tu nombre.

-¡Syaoran!

Tú levantaste tu mirada, me viste y sonreíste.

- Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. Parece que aun me quedaba un poco de magia. Es natural que estés cansada, porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día.

- Pero, Syaoran…

- Aunque este sentimiento se pierda, no importa qué suceda…te prometo…que aun así te seguiré… –Tras estas tristes palabras, el aura negra y semitransparente que te rodeaba se oscureció completamente, ocultándote de mi vista.

Entonces, la única carta restante luego del ataque de Vacío salió de mi bolso, y la reconocí de inmediato. Era la carta que había creado al enterarme de tu partida. Y fue como si volviese a escuchar la voz de Eriol en nuestra conversación telefónica…

_-Escúchame con mucha atención, Sakura. Si conviertes esa carta en una carta Sakura, el balance regresará a la normalidad._

_- Tengo que cambiarla a una carta Sakura, ¿verdad?_

_- Mas, sin embargo, para cambiarla tienes que sacrificar algo sumamente especial._

_- ¿Algo especial? ¿Qué es? Dime._

_- Me refiero al sentimiento más importante que tienes en este momento._

Amor.

En unos segundos, todo el amor que sentían los hombres y mujeres del mundo desaparecerían. Mi amor por mi padre, por mi hermano, por mis amigos, por Tomoyo, por Kero, por Yue, por Yukito…

Por ti. Y el amor que tú sentías por mí se iría de igual manera.

La carta avanzó muy velozmente hacia el aura que te rodeaba, y al hacer contacto se produjo un gran estallido de luz.

Entonces, como había llegado, el aura despareció, y tú te quedaste quieto en tu lugar.

Te miré y supe que había fallado. No había podido salvar mi sentimiento más valioso. Estaba perdido.

No pude más, y empecé a sollozar calladamente en mi lugar.

-No llores –me dijo una voz que no era lo tuya. Levanté mi mirada a tiempo para ver a mi propia carta aparecer frente a mí, pero la carta me hablaba con una voz que había oído hace unos pocos segundos atrás.- Todo estará bien –volvió a decir la voz. Vi a mi carta una vez más, pero me llevé una sorpresa. En lugar de que hubiera únicamente un corazón con alas en la carta, también se veía la imagen de Vacío, Ubicada detrás de este on una sonrisa pacífica, y con un nuevo nombre, "_The Hope_".

Miré por encima de la carta tu figura aun inmóvil, fría y distante. Ya lo sabía, tú ya habías perdido ese dulce sentimiento. Pero yo no sentía que hubiese dejado de quererte. No sentía que es amor me hubiese abandonado, ya que aun sentía cariño por todos mis seres queridos de la misma forma que antes.

Tal vez, la magia de la carta sería peor. Tal vez yo no perdería el amor, pero tú si. Te vi, y supe que no me importaba, que me bastaba con quererte para decir lo que diría a continuación, aunque tú no lo hicieses.

-¿Sabes, Syaoran?… A decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gustas mucho, Syaoran. Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí.

Y tú no te movías, serio, inmóvil, con ese silencio amargo que lo decía todo. Los sollozos que había podido controlar por esos segundos volvieron a invadirme mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Ya no me querías y yo lo sabía. Levanté mi mirada para asegurarme de este hecho, cuando vi que tú me sonreías. Dulce, tierna y serenamente. Y entonces dijiste las palabras que más feliz me podrían haber hecho en un momento como ese.

- Para mí también… Sakura.

Sonreí ampliamente, a la vez que mis lágrimas se iban, y otro estallido de luz apareció inmediatamente después de que terminaras tu frase. A medida que la luz avanzaba, todos los objetos y personas desaparecidas por la carta volvían a su lugar.

Todo volvía a su lugar, excepto por el agujero de la escalera, que tardaría algunos segundos más en arreglarse. Y yo no aguantaba otro segundo alejada de ti. Invoqué a la carta "salto", y tomé carrera.

- ¡Aquí voy! –Dije, preparándome para saltar ese molesto espacio que me separaba de ti. Tú te sonrojaste levemente, y alzaste las manos para indicarme que me detuviera.

-¡Espera, por favor! ¡En seguida estaré contigo! –Me dijiste, con la vergüenza y la preocupación cinceladas en tu rostro.

-¡No quiero! –Me reí, tomando impulso y saltando hasta ti. Ya sabía que en pocos segundos la carta que había hecho ese hueco en el suelo lo repararía, pero simplemente no podía esperar ni un segundo más para estar contigo. Tu preparaste tus brazos para recibirme, preocupado por que me cayera. Eras tan cuidadoso conmigo.

- ¡Me encantas! –Dije en el medio de mi salto. Tú te sonrojaste muy fuertemente a la vez que sonreías.

Aterricé en tus brazos, ya que me atrapaste antes de que tocara el suelo, con lo cual nuestros rostros quedaron a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, y yo no podía estar más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba. Y tú te veías tan nervioso. Tu rubor había crecido hasta tus orejas, y desde donde yo estaba, podía escuchar latir rápidamente tu corazón, casi igual de rápido que el mío.

De pronto, acercaste tu rostro un poco más, dudando. Yo me acerqué otro tanto, y nuestros labios quedaron a menos de una pulgada de distancia. Y tú terminaste de acercarte, juntando tus labios con los míos, y me besaste. Me besaste con delicadeza, con cariño, con ternura, con timidez, con inexperiencia. Y yo también te besaba, con dulzura, con adoración, con felicidad, con la misma timidez e inexperiencia que tú.

No sé cuanto duró ese mágico momento, tampoco me interesa saberlo. Apenas nos separamos, me paraste en la ya materializada escalera, tomaste mis manos, y tu boca se acercó a mi oído.

- Te quiero muchísimo, Sakura. –Me susurraste tiernamente, haciendo que ambos nos ruborizáramos.

-Y yo a ti, Syaoran. –Te respondí en otro susurro muy tímidamente. Tú volviste a besarme, y yo te respondí encantada.

- No puedo imaginar el volver a casa ahora. Le pediré a mi madre… ¡no!, le suplicaré, que me deje quedarme aquí, contigo. No dejaré de quererte jamás, Sakura. –Me dijiste cuando nuestras bocas volvieron a estar libres. – Ni una ni mil cartas Clow, ninguna persona, ninguna situación, nada en este o cualquier mundo podrá hacer que… que yo…yo deje…de amarte. –Dijiste, terminando cabizbajo para intentar inútilmente ocultar el rubor que había aparecido en todo tu rostro.

- Lo mismo digo Syaoran, te quiero demasiado para dejarte ir. Jamás dejaré de amarte. –Dije yo, imitando tu postura al notar el rubor que aparecía en mis mejillas. Tú levantaste rápidamente la cabeza para verme al oír mi frase, y me abrasaste con fuerza, apretándome contra ti.

-Jamás. –Dijimos los dos al unísono, sabiendo que era una promesa que estaríamos encantados de cumplir.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno… Sé que fue patético, pero me quedé muy poco conforme con el final de este animé. Simplemente debía hacerlo, apreciaría mucho que dejen su comentario. Primera historia que hago…. u.u**


End file.
